Draco Malfoy, the Drifter
by snowtime-baby17
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a Drifter...sleeps with girls but never likes any of them intimately...until now. this touches on his "escapades" with cho, hermione, and ginny. but after he "has" ginny, he cant get her out of his head...
1. Chapter OneCho's Night Out

**Disclaimer**

I do not own anything except the plot.

**Authors Note**

I'm here on a different pen name and I have a few notes to say about my other story, The Return of the Celtic. First of all, I made a huge mistake, and I mixed up the epilogue and the prologue. So it says epilogue for the first chapter but it's actually the prologue…I'll fix it ASAP. The other comment I have is that it is at a temporary stop because I cannot think of anything to add…if anyone has any ideas, please feel free to send them to me via email or a review. Thanks much!

**Summary**

This is going to be a short story where Draco is a drifter in relationships with girls and gets with several girls in the story: Cho, Hermione, and Ginny in particular. Harry is dating Ginny and Ron is dating Luna (which is a side note). This is a DM/CC, DM/HG,  and a DM/GW.

**Chapter One**

It was a normal day for Hermione Granger. Very routine, just as she liked it. She has woke up to the sound of her alarm clock at 7 am, took a shower, dressed, and went down to the common room to add the finishing touches to her homework. At about a quarter to 8 Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, two of her best friends, sleepily trudged down the stairs. As they approached her she stood up and they walked together down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Yes, she knew that today was going to be another normal day. But then…

"Hi Hermione!" someone piped up from behind her.

Harry nervously fiddled with his fork as he pushed around small pieces of his pancakes. Ron laughed. "Hey Cho!" Hermione answered cheerfully.

"Hi Harry, Ron, how are you two?" Cho asked politely.

"We're fine," Ron said, speaking for Harry.

Harry hadn't been too fond of speaking to Cho after their incident in the coffee shop the previous year. "Anyway," Cho said, smiling and turning back to Hermione. "Hermione, can I talk to you quickly?"

"You already are!" Ron said.

"In private," she added, still smiling.

"Sure," Hermione said, and stood up.

Ron watched suspiciously as Cho and Hermione walked to a secluded place not far from the doors to the Hall. They were talking very seriously until Hermione burst out, "Oh my God!"

Cho grinned widely revealing her pearly white teeth. Hermione kept repeating "Oh my God!" over and over again, though much more quiet than before.

Hermione slowly made her way back to the table. "What was that all about?" Ron asked casually.

"As if I'd tell you," Hermione retorted, and smiled. She promptly returned back to her breakfast.

As she glanced up at Draco Malfoy, he smirked at her then turned back to his cereal. "I can't belive I'm next," she muttered, shocked.

"Next for what?" Harry asked.

"What?" Hermione snapped, whipping her head up to face them.

"You said that you can't believe you're next. Next for what?" Harry repeated impatiently.

"Don't worry about it," she said, returning to her breakfast once again.

"Whatever," Harry said as Ron spoke, "I just don't get you sometimes, Hermione."

She grinned at Ron's statement. "We'd better get to class," she said, smiling.

"You are the only person I know that grins when we have Double Potions right away," Ron said, groaning and heading off behind her and Harry.

-:-   -:-   -:-   -:-   -:-   -:-   -:-   -:-   -:-   -:-

Potions passed in a blur, surprisingly. As Hermione made her way down to lunch, she was surprised to see that Cho had seated herself at the Gryffindor table today. She heard Harry groan beside her and smiled, knowing exactly what Cho was going to tell her about. "Okay, I want to know _everything_!" Hermione wailed excitedly as she neared the table. "Well, it's like this…" Cho started

-:-   -:-flashback-:-   -:-

He led her into an empty classroom. He pushed her down on the couch and straddled her. "Now this doesn't mean anything. It never will, ever. Have you ever done this before?" he instructed.

She shook her head no. "Hmm," he thought. "Dammit I guess I'll have to be _somewhat gentle, won't I?"_

She shrugged. "It was a rhetorical question," he snapped.

"Sorry," she murmured.

He shrugged and roughly pressed his lips to hers. She parted her lips slightly, and he took advantage of this, his mouth covering every small spot of her mouth, trapping her. He started to unbutton her shirt and slipped it over her shoulders. He marveled at the size of her breasts. _Finally he thought. __A girl without big boobs.__ They even look…well…natural._

She lifted his shirt over his head and they kept going. He unbuttoned her pants and slid them off. She unbuttoned his as she moaned, his lips moving down her neck to her shoulders and traveling down to her breasts. He helped her slide his pants off. They rolled off of the couch and were on the floor. He unclasped her bra, lathering her breasts with kisses, then going down even further. He slowly pulled off her panties as she slid off his boxers. She put her hands under his chin and led him back up to her lips. He roughly kissed her again as she pulled away and looked him straight in the eye. "Ready?" he panted.

She nodded and started kissing him again. She screamed as he plunged inside her. She was gasping for breath, the pain was too much. He looked at her, not knowing what to do. He had never done this to a girl before. He had never made her scream in pain. "You okay?" he panted again.

She nodded. 

"You sure?"

She nodded yet again.

He sighed and started kissing her again, this time a little more gently. He slowly pulled out. As he slid in and out in a rhythmic fashion, she loosened up. Before long they were moaning, rolling, and provoking each other. She let out a moan as she reached her climax. He moaned as well, bringing them to the end of their escapade.

She layed there on the floor, watching him as he pulled on his boxers. She sighed, and sat up. She looked around at the room. She saw nothing. All she could see was Draco and her clothes. She sighed yet again as she stood up and dressed. He left the room not long after she did.

-:-   -:-end of flashback-:-   -:-

"Oh wow!" Hermione grinned. "I can't wait!"

"It wasn't that fun," Cho said truthfully. "If you don't sound like it hurt, I betcha anything he will be rougher than he was with me. Then it will probably hurt lots more. So scream if it hurts."

Hermione nodded. Harry and Ron just looked at them in astonishment. "Now who was that you did that with, Cho?" Harry asked.

"Like it matters! As long as it was fun!" Cho said cheerfully. "You're not jealous, are you?" she teased.

Harry had to grin at this. "But do _you know who it was?"_

She nodded. "Okay," Harry said. "Because if you didn't that would be…well…wrong, I guess."

Cho laughed along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Okay, that wasn't too long, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't too short! The next chapter will hopefully be up soon! Read and Review **_pleasies_!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter TwoCho Tells All

**Disclaimer**

I own nothing but the plot.

**Authors Note**

Only two reviews? Come on people! I'm not mad though…it's up to you guys if you want to review, but if I don't get a lot I'm going to quit updating.

Neni Potter – Ginny's coming up! Hold your horses! :-D

BeeBoo – Thank you so much for reviewing! 

**Summary**

This is going to be a short story where Draco is a drifter in relationships with girls and gets with several girls in the story: Cho, Hermione, and Ginny in particular. Harry is dating Ginny and Ron is dating Luna (which is a side note). This is a DM/CC, DM/HG,  and a DM/GW.

**Chapter Two**

Hermione was sitting in the Common Room finishing her homework when Harry and Ron walked in, soaking wet and tired. "Where have you two been?" Hermione asked bossily, leading them up the staircase to the girls' dormitories.

"Well, I've been helping Ron train for Quiddich," Harry said.

"Oh really? Where are your broomsticks?" Hermione challenged.

"Well…erm…we," Ron stuttered, trying to think up an excuse.

"I saw you out the window. You can't fool me," Hermione grinned.

"You…you did?" Ron asked.

"Yes I did," Hermione said simply. "Now, why were you bothering to lie to me?"

"Well…because...," Ron started, stuttering. "Well at least we had fun!"

"Making out with your girlfriends may be fun to do, but next time do it inside, instead of outside in the pouring rain, where anyone could see you," she advised.

"But…" Ron argued.

He stopped abruptly at the look Hermione gave him. "Dry up!" Hermione said, throwing towels at them from a bathroom adjacent to the girls' dorm.

Ron just looked around. "I didn't think your dorm would look so much like ours…I mean, I expected pink and lace and ruffles," Ron said.

"Ron, do you always believe all those stereotypes?" Hermione bossed, summoning some clothes for them from their dorm.

As she handed their clothes to them, Harry spoke, "Yeah he does, after all, he thinks that in order to make out you need to be laying down!"

Hermione laughed as Ron slapped Harry in the back of the head, his ears turning red. "Go get dressed, then get out of here before the other two come up," Hermione said and pushed the boys into the bathroom.

She picked up her brush and started absentmindedly brushing her hair. She couldn't quit thinking about what would happen when he got her. She would lose her virginity to him, and they wouldn't even be in a relationship. That was the perfect way to do it. Sure, it'd be nice for it to be with someone you love, but its just not the same…you don't have the respect for each other, making it much more rough and last much longer. "What are you thinking about Hermione?" Harry asked.

She snapped her head up. She hadn't even noticed they had finished. "Yeah," Ron added. "You've brushed that same spot of hair about a hundred times already."

"Nothing," she lied. She stood up and put the brush down. "Nothing. Don't worry. Let's go."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, shrugged, and headed down the staircase. They sat down and began to finish their homework. "Hermione!" Ginny rushed through the portrait hole. 

"Hey!" Hermione greeted happily.

Ginny sat down next to Hermione. "So," Ginny inquired. "Did Cho tell you about what happened?"

"Yep," Hermione said, and both grinned.

"Hey…did you know that for how much Malfoy and Pansy are seen together, they've never had sex?" Ginny said.

"Ginny you're too young to be thinking about that," Ron said brotherly.

"I'm fifteen Ron, I think I can," Ginny said. Then she grinned at him, "Besides, I've already had sex."

Ron's eyes bulged and he sat up straight in his chair. "You what!?" he blurted.

Then he looked at Harry and mouthed wordlessly. "It wasn't me," Harry said, holding his hands up as if under arrest.

"Then who was it?" Ron asked pointedly.

"Zacharias," Ginny grinned.

Hermione smiled as Ron blurted, "You mean that rude little nutter who challenged everything that Harry said last year?"

Ginny grinned. "He was my first boyfriend."

There was a silence between the four before Ginny spoke up, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Ron, Hermione. Goodnight Harry," she smiled at Harry.

"Goodnight Ginny," Harry responded.

The two kissed and then Ginny headed upstairs. "I'm going to bed, too," Harry said.

"I might as well, too, then," Ron said, and the two boys retreated to their dorm.

Hermione sighed as she walked up to her dorm. As she approached her bed, she noticed a note on it. She gave it a puzzled look before opening it. It said:

**Hermione-**

**Meet me at the Quiddich Pitch at ****9 pm**** tomorrow night. I will have a surprise for you.**

**-anonymous**

She smiled as she folded it back up and placed it on her side table. Yes, tomorrow night was going to be a night she'd never forget.

Chapter two is done! Woo hoo! Anyways, the next should be up pretty soon…its thanksgiving break so I've got lots of time on my hands. After that I'm not sure…but I'll try my hardest!!! Please review…**_pleasies_****_!_ If reviews stop coming, chapters stop coming so review, review, _review, _****_review_!!!!!**


End file.
